Des sentiments
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Tsuna découvre la vérité sur ses sentiments. OS Yaoi


Une petite histoire sur la découverte des sentiments de Tsuna. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Dit-lui. »

« Non. »

« Dit-lui ! »

« Non ! »

« DIT-LUI. »

« NON. »

« DIT-LUI ! »

« NON ! »

Cela devait faire dix minutes que l'on ne disait que ça. Le ton montait à chaque fois.

« Chrome-chan ? Tsuna-kun ? »

« Quoi ?! » Au moins, nous avons trouvé un accord qui consistait à vouloir tuer du regard la personne nous interrompant. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience qu'il s'agissait de Kyoko. Ce que je pouvais être idiot ! Chrome me regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

« Dit-lui toi aussi dans ce cas. » Je détournai le regard.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » Moi elle m'a déjà dit non dans le passé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Rien. » Bon sur ça aussi nous étions d'accord.

« Bossu, je ne dirais rien tant que vous ne ferez pas de même. » Je déglutis. Fallait-il vraiment que je me prenne un énième râteau pour que ma gardienne dévoile son propre amour ? Je soupirai en me tournant vers Kyoko. Elle nous regardait perdu.

« Kyoko. » Je devais le faire. Pour Chrome-chan. « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Elle rougit.

« Hm … On est de bon amis mais je ne te vois pas autrement. » On voyait clairement qu'elle était gêné.

« Je sais bien. Merci Kyoko-chan. » Je pensais souffrir de sa réponse, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que je le savais déjà ? Je me tournai vers Chrome-chan. « Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais lui dire ? Elle m'a déjà dit non … Et mon Intuition me le disait. »

« Je suis désolé, boss. Je ne voulais pas … » Je posai ma main sur son épaule et l'obligeai de mon autre main à me regarder.

« Dit-lui Chrome-chan. Je ne pense pas qu'il te dise non. »

« Bossu … » Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Je sentis une présence hostile derrière moi.

« Kufufu ~ Eloignes-toi d'elle Vongola. Tu es un peu trop proche à mon goût. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon gardien, il était clairement jaloux. Je retins un sourire.

« Chrome-chan, il est temps que vous parliez. Je te fais confiance. » Je lui embrassais le front sous l'aura noir de Mukuro avant de quitter la pièce avec une Kyoko toujours perdu.

OoOoOoOoO

« Tu as bien fait Dame-Tsuna, mais tu aurais pu protéger tes propres sentiments. » Reborn m'analysais, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, son visage cachait par son fedora.

« Le bonheur de les voir ensemble me suffira. Et puis, cela confirme une nouvelle fois que ce que je suis devenu ne m'aidera à sortir avec Kyoko. Il faut définitivement que je tourne la page. » Alors pourquoi cette idée ne me déprime-t-elle pas plus que ça ?

OoOoOoOoO

« Kufufu ~ »

« Mukuro, Chrome-chan. » J'observai mes deux gardiens face à moi. Le sourire de la violette confirmait que tout c'était déroulé comme prévu.

« Merci Vongola. Mais ne t'approche plus aussi près d'elle. » Il l'a pris dans ses bras tout en parlant. Elle était érubescente.

« Félicitation à vous deux ! » Je leurs fit un grand sourire.

Mais intérieurement je soupirai. Ryohei était marié avec Hana, Hayato fiancé avec Haru, Lambo en couple avec I-Pin, Takeshi avec Giulia, Kyoya avec Sofia et maintenant Mukuro avec Chrome … Je devenais le seul célibataire de la famille … C'était déprimant.

OoOoOooO

« Marre d'être seul ? Appel Tsunayoshi Sawada au 5 27 27. » Je dévisageai Reborn.

« Tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?! »

« Non. » Il avait un sourire sadique sur le visage. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agaçait !

« Va rejoindre ta gonzesse et laisse-moi tranquille. » Je sentais à son visage la pic que j'allais prendre.

« Je l'ai viré, je m'en étais lassé. Mais bon, je ne prends pas 20 ans pour sortir avec quelqu'un. » J'eu un rire forcé. Il se plaisait à enfoncer le clou. Merci de me rappeler mon éternel célibat.

« Je te préférais sous la forme d'un bambin, tu étais moins chiant. » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux je sois de nouveau juste ton tuteur ? Alors dans ce cas surveille ton langage, ta posture, ton allure, ton … » Je m'empressais de le couper.

« J'ai compris ! » Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage.

Notre relation avait grandement évolué, en particulier à partir du moment où je l'ai aidé à reprendre forme adulte. Nous avions désormais une vraie relation d'amitié et de confident. Même si la majorité du temps il me charriait. Et que la confidence était surtout dans un sens.

« Ne crois pas gagner face à moi. »

« J'ai depuis longtemps perdu cet espoir. » Comme celui d'être en couple.

« Dame-Tsuna. » Je frissonnai à son ton dur.

« Que me vaut le retour de ce surnom ? »

« Vire-moi ses pensées de ta tête. » Je le dévisageai.

« Arrête de lire mes pensées ! » Il eut son usuel sourire sadique. Que pouvait-il comprendre à mon désarroi ? Il avait une classe infinie, une prestance sans limite, une puissance … Inqualifiable, une intelligence sans faille et un charme pour lequel tout le monde succomberait. Que pouvait-il comprendre au fait que personne ne soit intéressé par moi ? Lui, il avait tout pour plaire. Absolument tout.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour toi … » Pensa Reborn._

« On me reluques Dame-Tsuna ? » Je me sentis rougir.

« Au moins, toi, il y a quelque chose à voir. » Je grommelai. Comme un gosse.

« Tu devrais apprendre à prendre conscience de chacun de tes atouts et des regards qui te sont portés. » Je laissais tomber ma tête sur le lit en soupirant.

« Tu parles. Il n'y a même pas une personne qui me tourne autour. Même pas un chien ! » C'est vrai ça, à part les animaux de mes gardiens, aucun ne m'approchaient.

« Tu as peur des chihuahua. » Je secouai la tête sous ce mauvais souvenir. J'avais su vaincre la peur de cette chose. « Il se peut également qu'une personne t'observe de loin en tenant les autres à distance. »

« Si cette personne existe qu'elle se rapproche. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Que j'ai bien du mal à croire que je puisse intéresser qui que ce soit. » J'avais le regard fixait sur le plafond. Je sentis un poids sur mon lit. Je tournai la tête vers Reborn qui avait un regard mi moqueur, mi joueur. Je détournai le regard en le repoussant. Il jouait sur mes mots. « Te fous pas de moi. » Je l'entendis rigoler. Même son rire était attrayant !

« Je t'assure que tu intéresses des gens Tsuna. »

« Mouai. J'ai rien d'attrayant. » Je déglutis en le sentant s'agacer.

« Fait apparaître le Primo. »

« Que … Quoi ?! » Il me lança un regard noir. Je me dépêchai de me concentrer sur la bague en demandant de l'aide au Primo. Il finit par apparaître doucement face à nous.

« Ohayo Tsu-kun ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bambino ? » Giotto me prit dans ses bras tout en parlant. Il aimait bien apparaître pour me parler. « Oh ! Mais il y a Reborn-chan ! » Je palis face aux surnoms, Giotto rigola tandis que l'on pouvait sentir la rage du tueur.

« Tu as de la chance d'être déjà mort. Bref, tu n'es pas là pour rien. Eloignes-toi de Dame-Tsuna. »

« Il est jaloux ? Evidemment qu'il est jaloux ! » Je regardais Giotto avec les yeux écarquillaient. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Primo ? » Il se racla la gorge et s'éloigna.

« Désolé, je viens juste de voir quelque chose de très intéressant ~ » … Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?! « Donc, que veux-tu Reborn ? »

« Tsuna, observe bien le Primo et décris-le. »

« Euh … Grand. »

« Non, de la même manière dont tu la fais avec moi. » Je me sentis rougir. Pourquoi ?

« Il a une prestance incroyable. Un magnifique visage. Des cheveux indomptable mais qui le rend légèrement sauvage. Un corps à la fois svelte et bien bâti. Des bras dans lesquels on rêverait de se blottir pour sentir la force et la tendresse qui émane de lui. » Je me stoppai en détournant le regard. « C'est gênant Reborn. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ça ? »

« Tsuna, tu viens de décrire Giotto comme une magnifique personne, mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? » Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage des deux hommes face à moi.

« C'est donc là que tu voulais en venir. » Je les regardais curieusement. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

« Dame-Tsuna, tu es le sosie de Giotto, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et tu en es surement venu à le dépasser en puissance. »

« … Je n'ai pas sa prestance … Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis seul … Hiiiie ! » J'atterris tête la première sur le sol. Je me redressai et me tournai vivement vers Reborn. « Reborn ! Tu étais obligé de me frap … Per ? » Je baisai la tête sous sa colère grandissante. « Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire Reborn. Mis à part des amitiés hors-normes, je n'ai rien … » J'entendis la porte claqué. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne l'avais jamais énervé à ce point. « Et surtout je ne suis rien … »

« Tsu-kun ? »

J'avais mal. En temps normal, Reborn aurait été auprès de moi à m'aider à sa manière. Mais je l'avais énervé et surement déçu. Comment avais-je fais pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

« Tsu-kun, tu pleures. » J'écarquillai mes yeux en posant ma main sur ma joue. Je pleurai … Pour lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une dispute ! Certes, la pire, mais une simple dispute. Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ?

« Viens là. » Je suivais docilement le Primo jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Regarde. »

Reborn était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, son visage cachait par son fedora. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour voir ça colère. Je tournai la tête vers Giotto.

« Regardes-le jusqu'au bout. »

« Que suis-je censé voir ? » Il me fit signe d'observer. Léon ouvrit un œil et me regarda. Il tira la langue et parti se blottir contre Reborn. J'eu un pincement au cœur. J'étais envieux de Léon. Pourquoi ? C'était un caméléon ! Qu'a-t-il qui me rend jaloux ? J'observai la petite bête niché contre ce tueur à gage de prestige. Etais-ce ça qui me rendait jaloux ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

Ma mère fit son apparition face à Reborn, je ne voyais aucun de leurs visages. Reborn sembla se détendre. Ma mère lui tendit un café avant de s'en aller. Je me jetais en arrière en le voyant relever la tête vers moi. J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » Je fixai mon regard sur le sol.

« J'ai vu que je le mettais dans une colère immense alors que les autres tel que ma mère, et même un caméléon, était capable de l'apaiser rien que part leurs présence. J'ai vu que j'étais jaloux pour aucune raison. J'ai vu que j'étais un poids pour lui … » Je me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais aujourd'hui ?

« Tsu-kun, je n'ai le temps de te dire que deux choses. Pense à Kyoko et fait le point sur tes sentiments. Puis fais de même avec Reborn. N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi Decimo-chan. » Je n'eus pas le temps de l'engueuler pour le titre honorifique qu'il avait disparu. Pourquoi ? Quel était l'utilité de penser à mes sentiments pour Reborn ? De toute façon je n'étais qu'un Dame qui ne savait que l'énerver …. Et puis j'aimais Kyoko, non ? Reborn n'était qu'un ami, un très bon ami, un ami attirant, séduisant, excitant … Quoi ? Je viens de penser quoi là ? C'est un mec bordel ! Et puis même Kyoko ne veut pas de moi, comment lui le pourrait ? J'écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi étais-je déçu face à cette contestation ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie de sortir avec lui ? Mais c'était impossible ! J'aimais Kyoko, pas Reborn. N'est-ce pas ? Giotto avait peut-être raison finalement. Je vais faire le point sur mes sentiments. Commençons par Kyoko. La beauté du collège. Ma meilleure amie et mon premier amour. Mais, est-ce que mes sentiments étaient toujours présents ? A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me demande si en fait, ce n'est pas devenu une habitude de me dire que je l'aime. Ou plutôt si cet amour n'est pas juste une forte amitié. Ah je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu.

Et Reborn ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? C'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident. C'est une personne exceptionnelle, sublime, sadique mais présente. Mais surtout c'est un homme. Et mon tuteur. Alors peu importe ce que je commence à ressentir, je ne peux. Pourquoi cette simple idée me fait si mal ? Je ne l'aime pas. J'aime Kyoko …

C'est faux … Je l'aimais mais une autre personne à commençait à hanter mon esprit. Et j'avais beau me voiler la face, le Primo venait de me le balancer en pleine figure. Mes sentiments pour Reborn sont clairement en train de changer. Mais la peur d'en souffrir plus était si forte que je me refusais de l'accepter. Je me recroquevillais en boule, contre le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je devais me ressaisir. Qu'allais-je dire à Reborn s'il me voyait ainsi ?

« Je suis un abruti … Comment je fais pour toujours tout faire foirer quand c'est important pour moi ? » J'ai créé une gêne avec Kyoko et je me dispute avec Reborn. Je l'avais déçu et il n'y avait rien de pire … Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait merde ?! Je baissais la tête d'autant plus en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et me levais d'un bond. Je ne devais pas le décevoir d'autant plus. Mais je n'arrivais à le regarder. Mon cœur me faisait mal.

« Je suis désolé … Je vais me ressaisir … Je suis désolé. » J'avais dû faire un effort phénoménal pour avoir une voix normal. Il soupira. Je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer. Pourquoi étais-je dans un tel état ? Est-ce les paroles de Giotto qui ont brisé mes barrières ? Reborn posa une main sur mes cheveux et m'attira dans ses bras avec l'autre. Il me maintenait contre lui et me caressai les cheveux avec l'autre. Je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

« Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un boss. » Je rigolai légèrement face à sa taquinerie évidente. « Mais pour qu'un boss soit digne de ce nom, il doit se reposer sur ses proches quand il en a besoin. » Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même.

« Je suis … Désolé … »

« Tais-toi. » Je fus surpris de son ton tendre. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et m'accrochai à sa chemise.

« Merci. » J'étais si bien. Je sentais la tension partir. Je ne pensais qu'à son corps contre le mien. Je commençais a somnolé. Je sentis mes jambes flanché tandis que Reborn me rattrapa et me porta en 'princesse'. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Il me déposa doucement sur le lit avant de me recouvrir de la couverture. Il essuya des larmes que je n'avais conscience d'avoir –encore- versés. Il était évident que je l'aimais mais l'impossibilité de la chose me brisait le cœur. Pourquoi avais-je arrêté de me voiler les yeux ? Son comportement d'une pur douceur créé une confusion totale en moi. C'était un homme, j'étais le Decimo. Comment pourrais-je ? Et puis c'est Reborn et c'est … Moi. En quoi pourrais-je intéresser une personne si merveilleuse ? Je sursautai en sentant la main de Reborn sur ma joue. Il m'obligea à le regarder. Mon cœur rata un battement voire même plusieurs. Il était assis au bord de mon lit. Son visage, baigné par le soleil couchant, tourné vers moi. Il était magnifique.

« Ne te dévalorise pas Tsuna. » Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied. Ce que je pouvais être stupide. Reborn lit dans mes pensées tout le temps et moi je pense à mes sentiments pour lui devant lui …

« Je te dégoûte, non ? » Il me fit une pichenette sur le front avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Baka, crois-tu vraiment que je me comporterais ainsi si c'était le cas ? »

« Hein ? »

« J'attendais juste que tu acceptes tes sentiments. » Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je plantais un regard incertain dans le sien. J'avais l'impression de lire de l'amour dans son regard. Mais c'était impossible, non ? Je ne pris conscience de son mouvement que lorsque je sentis nos lèvres se scellaient dans un tendre baiser. « Tu comprends maintenant baka ? » Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse en m'agrippant à lui. Il rigola face à ma gêne évidente. C'était une évidence, j'étais amoureux de lui.

« Je t'aime Reborn. » Mon Dieu ! Comment avais-je réussi à prononcer de tels mots ?

« Je sais. » Il releva mon visage et m'embrassa. Le baiser prit fin alors que je fis fasse à son sourire étincelant. Un sourire unique dont j'étais l'unique témoin. Mon Dieu, comment un tel homme pouvait m'aimer ? Et comment avais-je pu me voiler la face si longtemps ? Mais après tout qu'importe ? Même si nous sommes tous deux des hommes, aujourd'hui on s'aime et on est ensemble. Rien d'autre ne compte. Je suis dans les bras de Reborn, et rien ne pourra détruire la joie que je ressens en ce moment.


End file.
